Just Be Friends
by Isla OxVa
Summary: Esta es la forma en que stan ve las cosas despues de terminar con wendy, pensar que estaba solo pero darse cuenta de que no lo esta sin darse cuenta que donde encontraria el amor seria con la persona menos pensada para el.


**Hola, en este one-shot me base en la canción de "just be friends" de luka, la canción se ve desde el punto de vista de su "ex novio" pero ella es la que canta la canción, Oigan la canción esta muy buena se las recomiendo, y bueno aquí les dejo el fic, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de south park le pertenecen a trey y a matt**

**JUST BE FRIENDS**

No puedo creer que esto pasara, ¿como llegamos a esto Wendy?, se supone que nosotros estaríamos juntos siempre ¿recuerdas? Lo prometimos cuando apenas íbamos en cuarto grado de primaria.

Se que siempre estábamos terminando y regresando pero pensé que solo era por el hecho de ser jóvenes, ahora me di cuenta que no era eso, sino otra razón, una que nunca pensé que pasaría…..no de ti.

Lo lamento, pero la mejor opción para nosotros es terminar, este es un horrible sentimiento, traición, enojo, tristeza, todo junto en mí en estos momentos siento que gritare, que empezare a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

Engañarme con Eric, como pude ser tan ciego como para no darme cuenta, y ahora que lo pienso todo tiene sentido, cuando me decías que tenias actividades, él no estaba conmigo, kyle y kenny, cuando estábamos en el salón se mandaban miradas y nunca me di cuenta.

No lo logre, intente hacerme el fuerte, pero falle no lo controle mas y termine llorando, era mucho dolor para una sola persona, Se que esta decisión es muy dolorosa para mi, la verdad no se si lo es para ti lo será igual.

Sé que no debí salir corriendo como lo hice pero no quería verte, bloquearte de mi mente, de mi teléfono, de todo, hasta ignorarte en la escuela, pero me duele pensar que todo ha terminado entre nosotros.

Ayer fue que todo paso, que nuestra relación termino, que nada volvería a ser como antes, sé que es tonto lamentarse por el pasado, y mas por que en mi interior sé que lo nuestro llevaba bastante tiempo en no funcionar, que todo era una mentira, una mala ilusión que mi mente me hacia.

No hacia caso a mis clases a mis amigos me aleje de todo, sumido en los recuerdos de nuestra infancia, en el que solo con verte me daban ganas de vomitar, así yo demostraba que estaba enamorado, tu no lo tomabas de muy buena manera, si lo pienso así por que seguía contigo si tu y yo no teníamos los mismos intereses, nosotros mismos nos dañamos al pensar que esto funcionaria, pero tu abriste los ojos antes que yo y ni siquiera te molestaste en decírmelo, y mírame ahora, solo y deprimido.

Me quede pensando en todas esas cosas y muchas mas, soy un estúpido, como se me pudo ocurrir salir corriendo a tu búsqueda, por que lo hice, es que acaso soy masoquista, no lo entiendo, lo único que se, es que ahora estoy frente de ti con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos llorosos, tu te me quedas mirando sorprendida y sin saber que hacer o decir, no pude contenerlo mas y lo dije "_te amo, por favor no quiero estar lejos de ti"._

Lo que paso después partió mi corazón en mil pedazos, tu rostro triste y a punto de llorar, por un instante pensé que tu igual querías volver conmigo y olvidar esto pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario, aun tengo esas palabras en mi mente, recordando cada letra como si fueran espadas clavándose en mi corazón "_Lo siento stan, pero eso no puede ser lo nuestro se a terminado, además ahora estoy saliendo con Eric y yo lo amo a el"_; después de decir esas palabras tan hirientes saliste corriendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás dejándome en ese lugar solo.

Empecé a recordar todo otra vez, desde los inicios hasta ahora, fue un dolor insoportable, llore, grite, no tenia nada ahora estaba completamente solo, solo eso podía pensar, que no le importaba a nadie, que nunca lo hice solo era alguien mas en ese pueblo que no tenia importancia alguna.

No me quería parar,¿ para que?, nadie sabría que es de mi, nunca a nadie le importo, "_STAN!, oh están, que te paso?,….. Amigo respóndeme", _esa voz….la conozco tan bien, se quien estaba a mi lado, viéndome sufrir como si no hubiera un mañana para ello.

"_kyle…"_, por que estaba el ahí, y porque cuando voltee a verlo el estaba… ¿llorando?¿algo le había pasado en mi ausencia?, _"dios, kyle estas bien? Porque lloras?"_, tenia miedo de saber que algo le había pasado, el solo seguía llorando, lo abrase tratando de consolarlo y que sintiera mi calor y mi apoyo, el solo correspondió el abrazo.

"_eres un grandísimo tonto Stanley…", _esas palabras me sorprendieron,¿ yo que había hecho?, solo alcance a preguntar un ¿Por qué, yo que hice?, te soltaste de mi abrazo y me miraste con esos ojos verdes que estaban hinchados y soltando varias lagrimas, "_¿Cómo que, que hiciste grandísimo tonto!, te e estado mandando mensajes, te e marcado repetidas veces y te estuve buscando en el receso y sobre todo me salte todas las clases por buscarte!"_, Te veías tan molesto, preocupado y algo que nunca me había dado cuenta y ahora era en lo que mas me podía fijar, que tu eras muy….hermoso.

"_yo, kyle….espera ¿que?"_, quería excusarme para que tu regaño se suavizara, pero con lo que dijiste agarre mi celular y lo cheque, era cierto tenia muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas y mensajes preguntando donde estaba y si estaba bien. "_kyle…"_.

No me excuse, si me querías regañar lo podías hacer, si me querías pegar igual, pero de algo me di cuenta en ese instante y era que tu siempre habías estado ahí para mi, cuando terminaba con Wendy tu me ayudabas, y si volvía con ella soportabas ese hecho sabiendo que todo acabaría igual y sabes no me arrepiento por lo que me atreví a hacer en este instante, agarrarte de los brazos y jalarte hacia mi para besarte fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Parece ser que tu igual disfrutaste del beso, pues no te separaste es mas te aferraste a mi, tu tampoco querías que ese mágico momento entre nosotros desapareciera, pero lo tuvimos que hacer gracias a que necesitábamos oxigeno aproveche ese momento para susurrarte algo "_kyle por favor, nunca me abandones"_, tu solo me miraste con una tierna sonrisa llena de amor y me susurraste de vuelta lo que tanto esperaba oír, "_nunca te e dejado y nunca lo hare porque yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero tu nunca te diste cuenta por que estabas con Wendy" _ , En ese momento me di cuenta de que fue mejor dejar las cosas solo como amigos con Wendy, por que ahora puedo estar con mi verdadero amor.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se por qué me imagine esto cuando oía la canción y no me pude resistir a escribirlo, y seria genial que quieran dejar un reviews con su comentario o una critica Constructiva ;D , bueno chaoitouu y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
